Not applicable.
This invention relates to an electric open-assist device for a recliner, and more particularly to an electric solenoid open-assist device mounted to a chair recliner mechanism that moves the chair into the reclined position by activating an electric switch.
Conventional recliner chairs are held in the upright position by an over-center locking device. As the user returns the chair ottoman or footrest to the stowed position, the recliner mechanism is moved past the over-center point. Once past this point, the chair will remain in the upright position with the footrest stowed until some force is applied to move the mechanism past the over-center point. A number of different alternatives are currently used for moving into the reclining position. Some chairs are reclined by the user leaning back in the chair while others use a manual handle or lever to move the chair into the reclining position. Both of these motions move the mechanism past the over-center locking point. While these methods can be effective they may also be cumbersome, conspicuous, and inconvenient and thus limit the use of the recliner. For example, a manual handle or lever mechanism may be difficult to operate if the user is elderly, arthritic or a small child. Also, the clearance necessary for a manual handle or lever may also limit the placement of the chair as the handle may not be placed against a wall or next to another piece of furniture. A manual lever or handle may also be aesthetically and ergonomically disadvantageous.
The concept of a manual chair reclining mechanism is known in the art. However, there is a need for an electrically actuated chair reclining mechanism that addresses the above-described drawbacks and deficiencies in existing manual reclining chairs. An electric open-assist device is needed that provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance and that replaces the manual handles and levers used with past chair reclining mechanisms. There is a need for an electrical opening device that alleviates the above-described deficiencies by allowing reclining action with the activation of an electric switch.
In order to overcome the above-stated problems and limitations, the present invention provides an electric chair reclining mechanism that replaces a manual lever or handle.
The present invention further provides an electric chair reclining mechanism where the electric opener is an electric solenoid that can be used with either AC (alternating current) or DC (direct current).
Accordingly, the present invention provides an electric solenoid mounted to a chair recliner mechanism that allows the user to recline the chair with the activation of an electric switch. When the user pushes the electric switch the electric solenoid is energized. The energized electric solenoid moves the linkage system, causing the over-center locking device to unlock. Once unlocked, the reclining mechanism opens due to the weight of the chair occupant, the springs attached to the mechanism, or both. The recliner mechanism is closed in the conventional manner by the user""s legs and relocked via the over-center locking device.
Additional advantages, and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in a description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention.